User blog:Valkerone/PE Proposal - Stanley Poole (Archived)
*Original by G-Monster: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867812 Hey guys I've got a candidate from Bioshock 2 named Stanly Poole, so here's his PE EP. Who is Stanley Poole? What has he done? Stanley Poole was once a mere slimy journalist for Rapture who used his position to cover up the crimes of anyone who would sufficiently bribe him, however he gained in power when he was hired by Andrew Ryan to infiltrate the inner circle of rising revolutionary Sofia Lamb. Poole also had a hand in reporting a popular seadiver named "Johnny Topside" to Ryan, getting Johnny thrown into prison and eventually turned into the Big Daddy Subject Delta just to get into Ryan's good graces. Gaining Lamb's trust while learning of her plans to take over Rapture, Poole was promoted to be in charge of the highly populated sector "Dionysus Park" by Lamb. Anonymously reporting Lamb to Ryan and getting her locked in prison, Poole then proceeds to allow discord and anarchy throughout Dionysus Park while he uses countless amounts of Lamb's wealth to throw parties for himself and seduce women. When Lamb's daughter Eleanor confronted Poole, promising to tell her mother of Poole's wasteful attitude allowing chaos and crime to run rampant, Poole kidnaps Eleanor and sells her off to the Little Sister's Orphanage, uncaring of her eventual fate of being experimented on and turned into a Little Sister. Later, Poole learned that Lamb had escaped her confinement in prison and, realizing that should she return to Dionysus, there was the slightest of possibilities someone in the Park would tell her of Poole's crimes against the Park and Eleanor, Poole decided to cover up his crimes by sabotaging Dionysus's water system and flooding the entire park, drowning the hundreds of residents. When Lamb inevitably returned, Poole continued to play the part of her loyal servant, however, several years later, when the Big Daddy Subject Delta drains the water from Dionysus, Poole realizes that the inevitable exploring of Little Sisters in the Park could lead to them learning of Poole's crimes, and thus, Poole contacts Delta, promising to allow him access into another part of Rapture so long as Delta "handles" the 3 Little Sisters in Dionysus (uncaring if Delta chooses to murder them). Once Delta handles the Little Sisters in the method of the player's choosing, Poole allows Delta leave from Dionysus, however at that exact moment, Lamb reveals that she knew of Poole's crimes all along, and has simply been letting him suffer for years in his paranoia of being caught. Lamb reveals Poole's involvement in Subject Delta's creation, and goads the Big Daddy to kill Poole. Poole is reduced to a sniveling wreck, begging for his life and crying that what he did to Delta "wasn't personal". Whether Poole is left to rot in Dionysus by Delta, or simply murdered, is up to the player, but this is the last time Poole is seen in the franchise either way. Does Poole have a Freudian Excuse or other mitigating factors? None. Poole is a weasely slimeball who starts out content with just lining his pockets, but becomes far worse as time goes on. He does fulfill his end of the bargain and allows Delta access to the next part of Rapture, but this is portrayed solely as him being pragmatic and not wanting to incur the wrath of a Big Daddy. Is Poole sufficiently heinous? I think Poole has a certain uniqueness to him. He's 'just' a reporter, but one who works his way up to drive Dionysus Park into the anarchy, sells a little girl off for experimentation, gets an innocent man locked away to be turned into a Big Daddy, floods the entirety of Dionysus Park, and blackmails Delta into dealing with three Little Sisters for him, fully condoning their outright murder. Final Verdict? I think Poole hits a special level of "dirtbag" heinousness and despicability that pushes him over. I say . Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals